


Deviations

by Kalloway



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Stress relief done right.
Relationships: Jade Curtiss/Peony Upala Malkuth IX
Kudos: 16
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Deviations

**Author's Note:**

> July 29, 2007. "The prompt was ' A night in Yulia City mid-game, for the treaty signing. Tensions are high and there's a little suggestion of stress relief'"

"You look anxious," Peony said as he grabbed Jade from behind and started searching for knots in Jade's shoulders. "I'm the one who should be nervous."

Jade chuckled, not bothering to stop his friend even when one hand deviated upwards to brush aside long hair.

"You aren't?"

"A little," Peony admitted before his mouth made contact with the tiny bit of skin visible above Jade's collar.

Holding in a gasp, Jade quickly glanced around to make sure that the door was set to locked. They'd been interrupted enough times in the past for the entire military and palace staff to know that any private meeting between the two was best left private, but that wasn't what Jade was most worried about - instead he was a bit concerned about...

Actually, if Peony was going to keep running his tongue along every bit of bare skin he could find, Jade wasn't going to worry about anything. They'd figure it out anyway, eventually.


End file.
